First love
by Demoncat5
Summary: Wrapping his arms around her, he closed his eyes and took the hand that she placed on his chest. “I love you” He said, full of love. “I love you too” She replied back. They both then drifted off into a deep slumber in each other’s arms.


Discalimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is the first time that I wrote something like this. I'm posting it up because I want to know if its any good before I add chapter 10 to Lena's. Yeah, I have an outline of all my stories. Just let me know what you think.

* * *

The crescent moon glowed softly in the clear night sky as two young lovers walked silently in the forest. They were headed back to HQ after a nice night out in Konoha. They held hands and walked instead of doing what most ninja's would do; jump through trees. Mood killer, right? A light breeze blew, making Elle shiver. "Here. You need this more than I do" Itachi said, handing her his cloak. Black with red clouds. "Thank you Itachi" She said, smiling as she put his cloak on, it was a little bit big on her. "You're welcome" He smiled softly at her and then kissed her cheek. She giggled and kissed his cheek back with a small smile.

They have been together for almost a year already. How they met would be left for another time, another story to tell. "Do you think Pein-sama will be mad at us since we said we'd be back at ten and it's…" She looked at her watch and groaned. "Eleven thirty" Itachi chuckled softly, ruffling her light brown hair. "It's ok. You will only get a slap on the hand….I will be punished by doing chores or push-ups….Or….." He paled slightly at the thought. Elle looked at him with curious hazel eyes. "What? Or what?" "It's nothing" She pouted when he said that. "Awww, come on! Please!" He shook his head and then picked her up. "I'm sneaking in….Better keep silent or we may wake up Pein" She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

Itachi jumped onto the roof of HQ, being all silent and ninja like. Elle smiled as she enjoyed the feeling of being all ninja like too, although he did all the work. Itachi then jumped down from the roof, landing in a crouch as he carefully tried to silently open the door. But nooooo! Elle had to sneeze and it echoed slightly. Itachi stopped, closing his eyes for a moment and opening them to look at her with a 'Why did you do that' look. She smiled sheepishly before whispering sorry. He sighed and shook his head, hoping that the noise didn't wake anyone up, especially Pein. Elle placed a hand over her mouth to keep from making any more noise, like sneezing.

He didn't put her down as he walked down an empty hall, since the floor boards would creak if you stepped in a certain spot and she had a tendency to do that. Even when she tried to surprise a random member of the Akatsuki, she could never do it. _'Damn ninjas…._' She thought, placing her head on his shoulder. Just as he was about turn to walk in a different hallway, someone with a deep voice cleared his throat. "I see you two just found your way home." They both cringed as Itachi turned around slowly. Standing there was a tall man with orange hair and piercing eyes with a ripple like pattern in them. That was Pein. "Pein-sama…" Itachi started with a fake smile, but Elle finished for him. "Hi….Uh…We got lost…and….Uh…." She went silent as Pein gave the look that a father gives to a child.

Itachi sighed. "We lost track of time….Uh…That's why..." They both flinched slightly when Pein smiled. An unusually warm smile that one wouldn't normally see stretched across his face. "I see then. Well, I will talk to the two of you when you wake up. Just don't stay up to late." He said, as if knowing what they were planning for the night. They both looked at each other for a moment, confused as to why he would let them go easily. Pein was about to walk away, when he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, one more thing, I won't let you go that easily. Especially you Itachi. So don't get your hopes up. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow, in my office separately." He left, arms crossed and still smiling. Elle and Itachi shuddered slightly before he turned around to head toward their room.

Two hallways later, they finally made it to their room. Pein decided to give them a room, just in case since Itachi share's a room with Kisame. That would be awkward if anything were to happen between the two. "Finally…" Itachi said, with a sigh of relief as he set Elle down on her feet. She smiled and as she was taking off his cloak to hand it back to him, he put his hands over hers. "Don't take it off. You look nice in it" He said, looking into her eyes, without the Sharingan, dark brown. "Oh…I've never seen your real eye color before." She said, looking up at him innocently. "Mm…Keep it a secret. I don't want anyone else to know, but you" Her face flushed a bright red since he said that in a husky tone as he leaned in closer to her, his eyes narrowing until they were slits, his lips almost touching hers. Her eyes were half lidded as his warm breath touched her lips. "Itachi…" She whispered, but was silenced as he closed the small gap between their lips. He ran his tongue lightly on her lower lip, causing her to gasp and his tongue forcefully explored her mouth. Soon her own tongue began to fight for dominancy as she began to explore his mouth also.

He pushed her against the wall, not forcefully, as they continued to kiss. One of her hands gently curved its way around the back of his head as her other hand roughly grabbed his shirt. He had one hand on the wall as his free arm was around her waist, holding her to him. The kiss soon became quite passionate as they started to ache for one another. They stopped for a second, panting and looking at each other with hazy eyes. "Elle…" He whispered, lightly biting her lower lip. She blinked, trying to get her mind to work as it was blank at the moment and her body was in control now. "Itachi…We should….go….room…." She managed to say before her mind went blank again. He let go of her lower lip with a lopsided grin. _'Damn….He's sexy…'_ She thought, almost melting. He leaned to her ear and whispered "Why not here?" Then he lightly bit her ear. Her eyes closed as she bit her lip, a small groan escaped her lips.

Itachi grinned slightly, running his hand up and down her back. He pressed his body to hers, pinning her to the wall. "Someone….might…..walk…..see….uhn…" She moaned softly as he lightly trailed kisses from her ear to her neck, unbuttoning the cloak she borrowed from him. She wore a halter top that zipped up in the front, it was black with an intricate purple design on it and the zipper stopped right on her chest, showing a little bit of cleavage. Her shoulders were bare as he lightly placed his hands on them. "I don't care" He said seductively, ghosting his right hand down her chest and lightly held the zipper with his index finger and thumb. Elle's cheeks burned red as she tried to stop him from unzipping her shirt in case someone walked by. "No…Not out….here….room…." She managed to say again before closing her eyes as he kissed the top of her breasts and started to pull down the zipper.

He opened her shirt gently, looking at her bare chest. She tried to pull the shirt back over them in embarrassment, but he pulled her hands away and bent his head to her right breast, leaving a trail of hickeys. His left hand softly played with her left breast. She placed her hand on his head, lightly running her fingers through his hair and letting his hair come loose from the pony tail he always had it in. He smiled softly, breathing softly on her right breast, making her suck in a breath before he lightly flicked his tongue against the nipple and then sucked on it for a moment before moving onto the other one. His right hand ghosted down her side and toward her butt. He squeezed her butt while he gave her chest attention with his mouth. Her body buzzed with electricity and a warm feeling slowly pooled in her stomach before going down toward her loins. "I…I…Ita…..Itachi…." She moaned, her hands trying to reach for the hem of his shirt.

Itachi let a small growl escape his lips as he stopped giving her chest attention, letting her remove his shirt and she threw it to the side. "I want you" She said, panting and pulling his face to her before she kissed him with a passion. Oh, he wanted her too. He wanted her now and he didn't care if they did it in a hallway, but he would feel bad since he will cause her pain since she was still a virgin. He pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist. She felt something hard against her; she squeaked a bit in surprise and broke the kiss. He smiled softly and had his hands on her butt.

"Hey! Itachi-sama. Have you seen Zetsu-senpai?" A young man with an orange mask said quite happily as he spotted Itachi and when he got closer, he noticed another person. It was Elle. Both she and Itachi looked mad since they shot glares at him. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under by now. "Uh…..I'll go look somewhere else" The young member stuttered as he made a quick get away. The young couple watched as Tobi scurried away before looking at each other. "You were right….The room it is" Itachi said with a sigh, still holding her, he walked toward the door and opened it. Elle in the mean time trailed kisses up and down his neck, once in a while nibbling on his neck. He managed to get the door open, stumbled inside and he shut the door with his foot. "Hold on….." He said, fumbling with the lock on the door. "Don't want any interruptions now."

His body was burning up as each second passed; he wanted to take her now. Elle felt the same way as she lightly raked her nails up his back. He hissed in pleasure and pain. It was when she nibbled on his ear that he spoke. "Keep this up and we won't make it to the bed…" He whispered by her ear, causing chills to run down her spine. Her back arched, pressing her breasts to his chest. Just as he said that, he placed her gently on the bed. The room was lit by the soft glow of the moon outside the small window above the bed. Elle looked like an angel in the light with her chest bare to him. Itachi trailed kisses down to her stomach and paused at the waistband of her jeans. Hesitating. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked in a soft tone, worried. She looked at him, her hazel eyes meeting his. "Yes…I love you…I want to be with you" Her cheeks turned even redder as she tried to smile up at him. Itachi smiled down at her warmly, "I love you too." He replied softly, leaning down to her lips. They kissed each other passionately and deeper than they ever have before.

Breaking the kiss, at Elle's whimpered protest, Itachi unbuttoned her pants and removed them in a quick motion. She was completely bare to him, except for her black boy shorts underwear, and was looking at him with a blush on her face and love in her eyes. He felt a knot in his stomach. He'd waited for this day, dreamed of this day, and here she was. It was almost more than he could take. He removed the offending barrier, tossing it aside. He gazed down at the woman who stole his heart. She was beautiful, perfect, his.

Elle wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her passionately. He was about to get on the bed to continue, but she pointed to his pants and frowned humorously. Itachi rolled his eyes and blushed, and then removed them. She tried not to look too obvious when she watched, but her eyes doubled in size and she bit her lip when she saw him fully revealed to her. Elle's face grew hot when she realized she was staring, and she looked up at his face. He stood there smiling softly. "Want a closer look?" he asked with a chuckle.

Elle, now completely embarrassed, looked away and said nothing. She felt the mattress sink as he sat beside her and nuzzled her neck affectionately. "You don't have to be shy with me" he said softly. She turned a bit to look at him, but he moved and was now half covering her with his body as he gently nibbled her earlobe. She gasped softly at the sensual sensation. Itachi lightly trailed his tongue down her neck, nipping lightly before continuing down to her breasts. He took her breast into his mouth, gently suckling until it became taut. He then gave attention to the other. She moaned softly, running her hands through his hair and while doing so she removed his hair tie. Finished giving her breasts attention, he slowly kissed his way down to kiss her inner thigh.

Elle's body tingled all over, even in places she didn't even know could tingle. Her mind reeled when he kissed her inner thighs; her heart was beating rapidly with each passing second. It almost drove her to the edge when he kissed her wet navel. She burned with hot desire when his tongue darted in, shocks of pleasure shooting through her body with each lick. It was when his tongue flicked her clit, she gasped as she came for the first time. Panting softly, she lifted her head to see his eyes as he smiled and moved up. She raised a brow, as if saying 'is that all you can do?', but her expression changed when he spread her legs further to lay in between them. He whispered by her ear in a husky tone. "Are you ready?" She responded by kissing him, telling him that it was a definite yes. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes. "Keep your eyes on me" He said as he positioned himself to enter her. Elle stared into his hazel eyes, biting her lip while bracing herself when she felt the tip of him against her.

In one quick thrust, he was in her, but stilled to let her get used to the feel of him inside her. He had a sad expression when she yelped in pain and she was shaking slightly, holding back the tears. After a few seconds, she gave him a soft smile. "I'm ok now" She whispered. Itachi smiled back at her. "Alright, here we go" He then slowly began to thrust in and out of her. It was not long until she wrapped her legs around his waist and met his thrusts. Elle moaned in ecstasy, her back arching, pressing her breasts to his hard wet chest. Itachi groaned as he started to quicken his pace. Their bodies starting to sweat, her moans increasing in volume; his left hand lightly ghosted down her side toward her hand. He then threaded his hand with hers. "Elle…" He whispered huskily. Her free hand gripped the sheets when she felt a pressure building up in her lower abdomen.

"I-Itachi…" She moaned rather loudly when she suddenly felt her valley tighten around him. She then pulled her left arm up to his back and dug into his skin. Itachi moaned in response. She cried out his name when she started to orgasm, her body shaking from the sheer force of it. He was at that point and he held it back for as long as he possibly could, relishing in the fact that she's blinded by pleasure. Right as she was finished, panting heavily, he quickly pulled himself out and moaned loudly as he came.

He fell onto his back and she moved to rest her head on his chest. Elle blankly stared off into the distance. Still panting, she complimented him. "Oh my…Wow…You must be a god" He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Thanks?" She giggled tiredly and sighed contently. Wrapping his arms around her, he closed his eyes and took the hand that she placed on his chest. "I love you" He said, full of love. "I love you too" She replied back.

They both then drifted off into a deep slumber in each other's arms.

* * *

Zetsu rolled over in his bed and sighed in relief. "Finally" He muttered and glared up at the wall. Tobi on the other hand was still face first on his pillow, reciting 'La la la la la la' over and over. "Zetsu-senpai..Is it over?" He said, pausing in his reciting. The plant man glanced over at the younger member with a frown. "Yes. Now shut up and go to bed" He said with a groan, glad to finally fall asleep.


End file.
